


I'm so sorry

by Plume8now



Series: Spider Prompts [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Humor, bad dancing, caring!Gwen, drunk, flirt, tipsy!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: "We're at a club and although you're a really shitty dancer you're also really fucking adorable so I decide to say “hi” and you end up accidentally hitting me in the face and fucking hell I think you broke my nose."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Fafsernir so much for correcting this! (Even tho I waited for like 3 months but anywayys /PAN/)  
> Hope you guys will like it, please /do/ leave a review to let me know what you think about it, I really care about them. And of course kudos and bookmarks are welcome too!  
> Enjoy your reading!

It was only after a few drinks that Peter finally dared to join the other to dance. Because everybody was always teasing him about it, and how he was “so shy” and unhandy, he wanted to prove them wrong, to make them change their mind about him. Maybe also because he was a little tipsy. Maybe.

Well, still, he had to say, for the last part – “unhandy” – his friends weren't totally wrong. There had actually beentimes where he had shown himself as such, but this was a long time ago, now.

They just had finished high school, they were celebrating their successful studies, and enjoying a good time. So, despite the fact he was ill-at-ease in a place like this, where he could literally _feel_ and _hear_ everything coming, it was a really huge effort, even though Harry didn't know.

It was hot, the atmosphere was loud, everybody was shouting, screaming, singing. He didn't know where to look, where to go, whom to talk to. He didn't even know where his best friend and the others were. Maybe they had left him – but the thought didn't worry him. He was just in the heat of the moment, feeling dizzy sometimes, and heavy just after. He could almost forget his spider sense, and act like a normal teen.

“Hey,” he heard. “Pete!”

He looked on his right, on his left, but there were too many people. He just kept dancing, emptying his mind, freeing his spirit. He was here, but he wasn't really here at the same time. Heat of the moment.

“Pete!” the shout started again. A hand grabbed his arm, and he jumped. “Peter!” Harry said. “We're going to the bar, wanna come?”

“Ugh, what?”

Loud, loud, loud, the music was way too loud. Perhaps he'll end up deaf at the end of the night. He thought that it could be nice, not to hear anything for a while. Just like some forced holidays. Because everybody knows, heroes didn't have holidays. Even Tony Stark, the billionaire who looked like he was always having a good time, didn't, because if you looked at him closely, you'd see that he was always working on something, or fighting against some bad guy who dared threaten his city – just fixing his own mess could also be an option. _Errare humanum est,_ after all.

“Are you coming with us? Yes or not?!” Harry shouted.

“What?! I... I don't-”

“Okay, nevermind!” he dragged him towards the bar, making him leave the dancing floor.

Peter didn't resist and followed him. At the bar, the waiter asked Harry what he wanted to drink and he asked for another beer, and a glass of water.

“Harry, this evening, it's-”

“Awesome, right?” his friend replied. “I'm glad my dad left for the week!”

The last sentence awoke Peter up a bit. He looked at Harry, suddenly thoughtful. Harry, who didn't know who he really was. Harry Osborn, his best friend. Osborn. _Osborn._ His father, oh, he didn't know, he knew nothing, and... he was... he was...

“Hi!” a voice said from behind.

He jumped again, surprised, and quickly turned around, moving his wrist faster than it was supposed to – maybe faster than anyone should have done – and hit the person who had just approached him right in the face.

 

* * *

 

 

“OH GOD!” the young man screamed. “What- Are- are you okay? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what have I done?! Are- are you okay? I, I can do, ugh, maybe,” he turned to his friend in despair. “Harry some tissue! A tissue please? Oh God, I'm so sorry I swear I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry...!”

Gwen was holding her nose in pain, tears coming to her eyes, but she ignored it.

What an awkward situation. She had just wanted to talk to him, after she'd noticed him dancing among the others, with his ridiculous moves, his strange gestures – but there was something about him, so pure, so cute, she couldn't help but come and talk to him.

Well, perhaps she shouldn't have.

Gosh, her nose was bleeding. Had he just- had her crush just broken her nose?

“Here,” he gave her the tissue, trembling. “I'm so...”

Even there, she was finding him cute. He was adorable, and he didn't even know about it. Unlike all the guys who'd been flirting with her, he, on the other hand, was just acting normal.

“I'm calling 911,” the boy named 'Harry' declared next to them.

“No!” she said. “No, no need, I'm okay, I'm fine.”

Strangely, she didn't want to spoil this moment. She didn't want the young man to feel more uneasy than he already was. But it was a very stupid reaction, as they both looked at her as if she were some kind of alien.

“I mean, yes, but, no thanks, I can go there by myself, I can walk and-”

“I'm coming with you then,” Harry's friend said.

“I'm coming too then.”

“No, stay, it's my fault, for once you can go out, don't waste this chance. I'll come back to you later.”

“But... Pete, you sure? You're a little... drunk.”

“Absolutely. Don't worry about that, I'll still be able to protect her or myself. I'll send you texts, don't worry!”

Gwen frowned, and so did Harry. Apparently neither of them believed him, for they didn't know who he was. But still, she accepted the offer and didn't protest – even though she could have said that, perhaps, the person she needed protection from was obviously him right now.

But honestly, all that she was thinking about now was her father. She was supposed to come back “safe and sound”.

They left, and he took her hand into his so they wouldn't lose each other. She could have enjoyed it, if she weren't bleeding that much.

“I'm really, _really_ sorry,” he repeated again. “I didn't know you were behind, I didn't think anyone would come and talk to me, I was thinking and- I'm so sorry, I would have given you some kind of compensation to this, but I have no money right now, I-”

“Okay, it's okay, I'll be fine,” she said. “Don't worry, I shouldn't have surprised you like this.”

They still were holding hands. Gwen didn't know him for long, but she was pretty sure he was so into his apologies he couldn't even notice it.

“I'm Gwen, by the way. Gwen Stacy.”

He smiled shyly, and by habit, looked for her hand to shake it, and then realized he was still holding it. He unhanded it, embarrassed.

What had she just been saying? Adorable.

Okay, awkward, clumsy and violent here, but still, she could see he had a good heart.

“Peter, Peter Parker.”

“Nice to meet you.”

They shook hands. It was quite dark, but she believed she saw him blush for a short moment. He kept shaking the hand when they should have stopped and she frowned again.

 _What was wrong with her, being interested in this guy and keeping talking to him even though he had just hurt her?_ She really wondered for a moment if she was sane.

“I think we're good now, you know,” she had to say for him to stop.

“Oh shit, sorry!” he stopped right away, ill-at-ease, and scratched the back of his neck nervously. “We'd better get going.”

He took a step forward and stumbled. She couldn't resist and laughed. In five seconds, Peter had just lost all his seriousness. The hospital was five minute away by feet but... She smiled.

This should be fun.


End file.
